Home is Where the Heart Heals
by Gray
Summary: A Ranma and Maison Ikkoku cross. When Ranma left his old life behind to get over Akane, he gave up everything, including martial arts, but it seems he can't escape what he is, and when he moves into Maison Ikkoku and meets the new manager, his life is tur
1. "Farewells and Meetings"

Disclaimer: Business as usual here…

Disclaimer: Business as usual here…

Ranma ½ and Maison Ikkoku Home is Where the Heart Heals Chapter 1: "Farewells and Meetings" By Gray 

A lone figure sat beside the moonlit canal. The figure was female, or at least looked female, and had a look of such loneliness and sheer tiredness that a passer-by might think her to be suicidal. This was not the case however, because while Ranma Saotome was a lot of things, good and bad, he was not a quitter. Although right now the thought crossed his mind.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe how blind I've been. How could I have thought she actually loved me? How could she when she doesn't even trust me?" He angrily rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from coming. He then stared into the cold waters.

"I'm such a fool…" He saw a "girl" who was tired, tired of it all, and he knew it was true, for the water did not lie. It made his life hell, but it did not lie.

"Such a fool…"

It had been a typical day for Ranma up until the evening, when fate decided to have some fun with its favorite plaything. He had been getting some water, when he saw Kasumi slip and stumble into his arms, causing both of them a great deal of embarrassment. This was of course when Akane decided to walk in.

"Ranma!" Was all she said, or rather yelled as she threw him into the wall of the living room. As he slumped to the ground in pain, she stomped up to her room. Kasumi had asked if he was alright and apologized for causing him pain, but he had waved it off and told her it was no big deal. He was used to being blamed for things without reason after all. After that, he was fine for barely half an hour when Shampoo decided to show up to visit her husband. She had of course glomped him, and Akane had of course witnessed it and of course become insanely mad. The proceeding malleting was still felt now. Afterwards, it seemed that every fiancée and girl Ranma knew had come by and gotten into an incriminating position with him. All not his fault of course, but try telling that to an enraged Akane. Ukyou, Kodachi, Nabiki, Kasumi again, Akari looking for Ryouga, and even Ms. Hinako who had been passing by and wanted to say hello had all somehow wound up in some sort of seemingly perverted situation with him. Finally Akane snapped.

"Ranma…" Her fists clenched by her sides and she glared at him harder than ever before.

"I hate you!!! I wish you'd just go away and never bother me or my family again!" The words had hurt, a lot. Because even though they always fought, Ranma used to think that she still at least liked him, and maybe even loved him. He loved her after all, or at least he used to. He looked at the faces of the others. They looked shocked for lack of a better word. Although Nabiki just looked bored. Kasumi looked sad though, which was odd. At that moment he realized the truth, that Akane really did hate him, and he felt his heart shrivel up. Then he felt cold, so very cold. His face had become calm and collected and he said one word.

"Fine…" And he turned to leave. He didn't look back, or he would have seen Akane's gaping jaw and wide eyes of disbelief. 

Now he sat by himself, wondering what he was going to do. He was eighteen, and had only the clothes on his back and his own determination. His eyes hardened and he stood up. Hadn't his determination won him all his previous fights? Yes it had. And there was no way he was going to lose this battle. Not when it was this important. He had caused everyone nothing but misery, and he decided that it would end now. He would leave, and things could return to normal around here, and maybe he could get over his feelings for Akane. Standing straight Ranma was just about to leave when he detected soft footsteps approaching. Turning, he saw someone he had not expected to see at all.

"Kasumi?" He said curiously. She smiled at him, although it appeared forced, and walked right in front of him. The eldest Tendo girl was a lot taller than his girl form, yet he wasalmost a full head taller than her in his male form. He noticed she had a backpack with her. His backpack!

"Wha-what are you doing here?" He asked before realizing that it sounded rather rude.

"Uh, that is, I mean…" She placed his backpack on the ground, and stood back a bit. He noticed that it bulged and was obviously packed with supplies and whatnot.

"I realize that no matter what I say, you aren't going to go back with me, and frankly, I can't blame you, so I took the liberty of stocking your pack with everything you will need, at least for a little while. Think of it as my final gift to you Ranma, and my way of apologizing for the way everyone in my family has treated you over the years. He noticed that she was crying. Tears falling from her green eyes and sparkling along their descent to the ground. 

"Kasumi…" He whispered. She shook her head and smiled, but the tears kept coming.

"I realize now I should have been the one to accept that engagement. Not only would you have been spared all this, but I think…" She stared right into his eyes.

"I think I would have been a lot happier now…" They continued to stare into each other's eyes, and he hesitantly stepped closer to her. He rummaged around the pack for a moment, and sure enough, found a thermos of hot water. Splashing it on himself, he came closer to her and took her shoulders, which started to tremble. They kept eye contact the whole time as their lips traveled closer and finally met. The kiss was slow and passionate. They became lost in it and didn't stop for almost a minute. Breaking apart and panting slightly, they stared at each other, and both hesitantly smiled. Ranma blushed a bit, as did Kasumi.

"I think I needed that…" He said simply, to which she nodded her head.

"Me too…" She then hugged him and he put his arms around her.

"Please…Please don't go…" He smiled down at her and stroked her hair a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I can't turn back now…you know me, when I've made up my mind on something, I don't quit." She cried harder but nodded into his chest, before finally releasing him. She stepped back, and wiped her eyes a bit.

"I wish I could go with you…" He nodded.

"Yes, but you have a responsibility here…" She nodded her own head, very sadly.

"Yes…" The silence lasted for a while, before he finally shouldered his pack.

"Thank you, for the pack, and for everything. I may be leaving, but I'll always…" She held a finger to his mouth.

"Please, don't say it. It will only make this harder." He nodded again and watched her turn and go. She was almost gone, when she turned around again and smiled sadly.

"Farewell, Ranma… dear…" Then she was gone, and he was alone.

"Farewell, Kasumi… chan…" 

He walked aimlessly for a few hours, until the sun began to rise in the sky. His mind and thoughts whirled. Just as he was leaving, he had to find out that Kasumi may have loved him, and he her… He sighed sadly. Life was so unfair sometimes. It would have been easy to go back with her, but he couldn't. She knew that, and had let him go, and for that he was grateful and sad at the same time. He had checked the pack's contents, and found enough money to last him a while if he was careful, as well as a supply of food, his clothes, and whatever other meager belongings he owned, and one other thing. A sculpture, a tiny wood carving, of a horse. With a small engraving on the bottom of it.

"Wild Horse…" He muttered as he continued to walk. It was a gift from Kasumi, he knew that much. He kept it now in his pocket, as a reminder. A reminder of an old life, one he had to leave behind in favor of a new one. He thought about what had caused all his problems in his old life, and found two reasons. His curse and his martial arts. The first was obvious, for without it, he would have gotten off to better start with Akane, and avoided many problems. As for the second, well without martial arts he never would have gone on the training trip, hence erasing nine tenths of all his problems, and he never would have beaten Shampoo, never gotten into a duel with Ryouga, never left his Mother, whom he had also decided to now leave behind as part of his old life. She never really cared for him anyway, only about his manliness. Whatever that meant. He knew he needed a new last name, so he tried to think one up. He noticed a sign with the letter five on it, and he held up his fist.

"Goken, Ranma Goken. With a new name obtained, he decided that it would be best to head for China and obtain a cure. He had put it off enough as is. The guide had sent a letter to him and only him saying that the pools of sorrow had refilled. As for martial arts, well, when he finished his business in China, he would deal with that. With a new purpose in mind, Ranma headed for the nearest travel agency.

A month later… 

"Ah sir, here is nannichuan. You very lucky that Jusenkyo waters refill a few months ago." Ranma nodded and stepped into the pool. He felt no different and emerged from the water. He then walked over to Plum, who splashed some cold water on him. He closed his eyes, not feeling the change, but too used to disappointment to believe it. Opening them, he saw the smiling faces of the guide and Plum and looked down. With a cry of happiness, Ranma leaped into the air and then ran over and hugged both of them. He then turned to the pools, and let out a sigh. Like it or not Jusenkyo had been a part of his life, and now he could finally kiss it goodbye, and think of it as just a story to tell once in a while. He then stared up at the blue sky.

"Now that I have gotten rid of the curse, I, Ranma Goken, will never practice the art again." He then turned and walked back with the guide and Plum to have some lunch at their small house.

"I swear it…"

Sometime later… 

"Damn it, wish I hadn't missed the college entrance exams while I was in China." He had finally gotten back from his trip to China, and had resolved to make something of himself. He had gotten a part time job at a bookstore of all things, and had decided to take the college entrance exams, and get an education. Part of leaving his old life behind meant leaving the dumb jock image behind and making a living someday. But without the art, the one thing he was good at, he had to learn some new skills, and that meant college. Unfortunately he had missed the exams while in China and had to wait until next year to take them. With a new sense of determination, Ranma had decided to study hard, pass the exams, and get into a good college. Of course, with the place he lived at now, that would be tough. He lived in a little run-down boarding house called Maison Ikkoku, and while it was inexpensive, it was also extremely hard to study in. Simply put, the other tenants were insane, and prone to partying all the time, in his room of all places. They also called him flunk out and ronin, because they believed he had in fact failed the exams the first time, not just missed them. He put up with it however, figuring that it wasn't worth the trouble to get too upset about them. But he was at his wit's end. He was moving out; he couldn't afford to mess up on his exams. It was too important. So with his meager possessions packed, including the little horse from Kasumi, he headed down the stairs to freedom. But fate had other ideas. He had just walked past Mr. Yotsuya, when he heard a voice by the door.

"Excuse me, is this Maison Ikkoku?" He looked towards the door and gasped. Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of beautiful women. He tried to get his mouth to work, but it failed him, as did his brain. The other tenants answered her.

"Yup, this is Maison Ikkoku." She smiled, causing Ranma to practically hyperventilate.

"Oh, well, as of today, I'll be the new manager here. My name is Kyoko Otonashi." She then turned to Ranma.  
"Um, are you leaving?" He shook his head.

"Oh no. I'm staying, definitely staying…" She blinked and smiled at him.

"Oh, well, that's good." He smiled in return and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yeah, it is…"

Author's Notes: This is something I've wanted to do for a while. Combine two of Takahashi-san's best series into one fic. I hope it turned out okay. I will continue it soon. Please tell me what you think! Review and if possible send me some e-mail telling me your comments and whatever else you want to say. Well, until next time then…


	2. "The Secrets We Hold"

Disclaimer:……………………yeah

Disclaimer:……………………yeah.

Ranma ½ and Maison Ikkoku Home is Where the Heart Heals Chapter 2: "The Secrets We Hold" By Gray 

_ _

He sighed blissfully as the wonderful sound of silence permeated the air. At last he could relax a little. In a place like this, peace and quiet was about as rare as it was in the place he used to live. His thoughts began to stray to the past, but he quickly headed them off and focused on the here and now once more. Just as he really started to relax and read some old magazines he had gotten for free from work, his sharp ears detected the sounds of something approaching him from behind. Whirling around, he almost got into a combat stance, almost. But he had made an oath to himself about that, and he intended to keep it. His eyes sought the source of the noise, and they fell upon a small mouse staring at him. Breathing a relieved breath, he muttered something about the place getting so bad that now it had mice. The mouse scurried away and he watched it go. He wondered who would let a mouse in his room, since it wasn't there before. Suddenly a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder while another dangled a cup of instant ramen that belonged to him.

"Guess who…" A poorly masked voice said from behind him.

"YOTSUYA!" Kyoko gasped and nearly dropped the kettle of tea she held.

"Oh dear! That sounded like Ranma." She sighed, deciding that she should probably just ignore it. In the month or so she had been manager at Maison Ikkoku, she had not seen a day go by without at least three incidents involving Mr. Yotsuya and Mr. Goken, who occupied rooms four and five respectively. Of course, the other tenants were also hard to deal with. Akemi insisted on running around during the day in skimpy lingerie, and then accusing Ranma of peeping on her. And Mrs. Ichinose was the biggest gossip-hound Kyoko had ever seen. She winced as she heard a crashing noise that probably signified Ranma throwing something at Mr. Yotsuya, who no doubt retreated into his hole. She sighed in irritation. She knew Ranma didn't ask for the others to cause him trouble, and that he just wanted to study and get into college, but couldn't he get picked on a little more quietly. She groaned and rubbed her head. She was starting to become as crazy as the others.

"I guess you need to in order to survive around here…" She muttered as she heard Akemi yelling at Ranma for "peeping" on her. She felt a headache coming on.

"Oh Soichiro, give me strength…" 

Ranma grumbled to himself as he walked down the streets of Clock Hill district on his way to work. He couldn't believe Yotsuya! Putting a mouse in his room, and then stealing some of his instant ramen. The snake! Then Akemi accuses him of peeping on her! She was the one who insisted on running around barely clothed! Sometimes he thought she actually wanted him to look at her. She had given him funny looks when she thought he wasn't looking after all. He squashed that thought however. That was just his stupid macho pride talking, nothing more. Finally arriving at the small bookstore he worked at, he waved to the girl who had the shift before him. She wore big glasses and her name was Kasue or something. He never actually talked to her or anything, so he barely knew her. 

"She would actually be kinda cute without those silly glasses. Shades of Mousse…" He thought to himself as he put on his stupid little nametag that his boss insisted he wear, and stood behind the counter with an exam study guide in hand. And so began another lazy workday for Ranma Goken. 

Kyoko smiled to herself as she looked at the calendar. 

"Hmm, it seems "that day" is coming soon, better make sure I have it open… I can't miss seeing Soichiro after all…" She then went to answer the door. Standing there was Akemi, clad in her usual attire. Kyoko had learned to ignore this however and politely asked what she needed.

"Oh I was just wondering if you could fix my leaky roof, it's supposed to rain later today." Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Sure! I'll get right on it." She then went to get her tools and a ladder. 

He entered the establishment with the grace of a cat. Stealthily and with practiced ease, he moved towards the magazine rack, making sure that the foolish clerk was not looking. Seeing that he was not and was engrossed in a book of some sort, he picked up a magazine of the more… adult variety, and after looking around one more time, slipped it into his trench-coat, making sure to avoid making any noise. He repeated this about four more times and headed for the door casually, making sure to keep his head down to avoid recognition. Mission accomplished, now to go home and… He bumped into something akin to a brick wall. Glancing at what was blocking the entrance, he saw the calm face of one Ranma Goken. Ranma's face betrayed nothing.  
"Going somewhere Yotsuya?" Yotsuya smiled weakly and nodded.

"Why yes Young Ranma, I was just heading back after perusing your fine store." Ranma's face became a bit more stern.

"Perusing? Hmm, looks to me like you were doing a lot more than that…" He held out a hand.

"C'mon, let's have them…" Yotsuya sweated slightly.

"Really I have no idea what you're talking about…" Ranma sighed.

"Fine have it your way weirdo…" He pushed Yotsuya back a bit and sure enough, several porn magazines fell from within his coat onto the floor. Yotsuya gulped a bit and took a step back.

"Now how on earth did those get there?" Ranma crossed his arms.

"Now you are going to pick those up and either pay for them like a normal, albeit perverted person, or you're going to put them back, and I am going to watch you do it…" Yotsuya nodded and bent down to pick them up.

"Not very sporting of you my boy, not very sporting at all…" Ranma watched him warily.

"Yeah yeah whatever…" Yotsuya picked the last one up and smiled. 

"Oh is that the manager I see coming down the street!" He said. Ranma started and quickly ran outside.

"Huh? Where? I don't see…" He turned and saw Yotsuya's form running away, obviously with the magazines in his coat once more. Ranma blinked for a second before clenching his fists angrily.

"YOTSUYA!" He screamed in rage. Mr. Yotsuya smirked to himself.

"Sorry lad, but if you're dumb enough to fall for that one, then I deserve these. It would seem I win again…" 

Ranma grumbled to himself as he walked home.

"Can't believe I fell for that… Man I'm an idiot. Course any mention of the manager and I go ga-ga." He shook his head wearily.

"I'm starting to get as bad as the Doc back in Nerima…" He took that thought back.

"Nah, I ain't as bad as Tofu-sensei was, but still…" Blowing out an annoyed breath, he entered the gates of Maison Ikkoku, ignoring the loud laughter of the three psychos. Mr. Yotsuya had no doubt told what had happened earlier. He noticed a ladder propped against the front and glanced at it curiously. Akemi came over, still snorting with laughter.

"Oh yeah, the manager's still up there… It's been a while, maybe she fell off?" Ranma felt a fear grip him and was about to just leap up onto the roof when he remembered his oath. He quickly scrabbled over to the ladder and shot up it at lightning speeds. Reaching the roof, he glanced around quickly, before his eyes finally settled on the form of Kyoko Otonashi lying down. Stepping over to her, he peered at her blissful face.

"She's asleep…" He looked around for a minute before bending closer to her. He gulped and leaned his face closer. Then he stopped.

"What am I doing!?" He then saw her mouth move.

" Oh Soichiro…" She murmured. He blinked. Who was that? A boyfriend? Her eyes fluttered open as the first few drops of rain fell onto her face. She sat up suddenly and started running.

"Rain! I've got to take in the laundry!" Ranma swore and grabbed her by the arms.

"Wait this is the roof! The roof!" She screamed as she started to slide down but he managed to stop their descent. They both let out a relieved breath.

"Th-thank you…" She said to which he nodded.

"No problem…" Kyoko felt the rock hard chest behind her and blushed a bit.

"My he's certainly well-built for a book-shop clerk… I had no idea…" She thought to herself. Then she realized what she was thinking.

"What am I doing!? I must be loyal to dear Soichiro!" Ranma was about to help Kyoko up when his hand slipped over a bit and he reflexively grabbed onto something soft and round. When Kyoko started to glow with an angry blue aura he gulped as he realized what he had in his hand.

"Uh oh, not again… Why do I always get into these kinds of situations?" A moment later he was hit with a slap of pure feminine fury and outrage. 

Kyoko stormed into her room and slammed the door.

"The nerve of that, that, that jerk!" She paced back and forth.

"And to think that I was actually thinking that he…" She stopped herself and tried to calm down, although even she was uncertain if she was mad about him groping her, or from her thoughts about him earlier. She rubbed her hand a bit.

"Damn it was like hitting a wall…"

Ranma sighed sadly to himself as he stared out the window at the rainy night sky.

"She didn't have to hit me…" He muttered. He heard Yotsuya sneak into his room and take a ramen from his bag, but ignored him. He was too depressed to get mad at the snake. Yotsuya paused on his way to his hole and seemed to wait for Ranma to start yelling at him. When he didn't Yotsuya sighed sadly and left.

"It's just no fun when he doesn't even respond…" He muttered. Ranma paid him no heed, his thoughts dark.

"Why do I always have to start off on the wrong foot with girls I like… and this time I can't even blame it on the curse…" He groaned and let his head fall onto his desk, making a smacking noise.

"Ow…" He muttered with his face implanted in the desk. Later, when the others had their usual drinking party in his room, Ranma remained in that position, tuning them out and just wallowing in self-pity.

The next day, Ranma was walking home from work when he bumped into of all people, Kyoko.

"M-manager!? What are you doing here?" She didn't look at him, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Just walking Mr. Soichiro…" They walked in silence for a few blocks before Ranma couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. It was an accident I swear!" Kyoko sighed and looked up at him. She had wanted to get it out of her mind since last night; she had even lost some sleep over it. She just didn't understand these feelings he evoked in her.

"I suppose, I overreacted a bit, I should apologize as well…I'm sorry." He smiled at her, embarrassed. 

"Oh, uh, that's okay…" She smiled back, causing him to turn a bit red.

"Let's just forget about it okay?" He nodded.

"I'd like that…" They walked in much more comfortable silence, when Kyoko gasped.

"Oh no! I forgot to get some food for Mr. Soichiro!" Ranma looked down at the dog and looked back up at Kyoko.

"Well then, we'd better hurry, it's starting to get dark…" They turned around and headed back to the market for some dog-food. After obtaining some generic variety of it, they once more headed for Ikkoku.

"Sure am glad she doesn't own a cat…" Ranma thought to himself as he looked down at the big hairy white dog.

"Wonder what breed he is anyway…" Kyoko turned suddenly and went into an alley.

"It's faster this way." She said as Ranma followed. He sensed some people in front of them and sure enough, two big guys lumbered into view. Another two men blocked the way they came. Two of them brandished knives. Ranma's eyes narrowed while Kyoko's widened in fear. Soichiro kept quiet save for a few whimpers. One of the men stepped forward.

"Give us your valuables. Now!" Kyoko complied and handed him her purse while Ranma fished out his wallet and forked it over. The guy grinned and took the items. 

"Heh, thanks… Then he leered at Kyoko.

"Think we're gonna need a little more than that though, heh heh…Yes indeed, nice very nice…" He said as he gave Kyoko the once over. Ranma's eyes narrowed to slits and he watched Kyoko tremble a bit in fear. One of they guys came from behind and prepared to hit Kyoko over the head with a pipe. He didn't get too far however, as a hand lanced out and caught the pipe in a grip like steel. Ranma glared at the shocked thug.

"Touch her and die…" It was not an empty threat. He didn't want to break his oath, but it looked like he wouldn't have much choice. Another guy struck Kyoko and she fell, dazed. Ranma growled and before the thug who struck her knew it, he was being hit with a punch so strong that he went flying into a wall, and nearly cracked it.

"Just this once…" Ranma thought to himself. He had released the one with the pipe to strike the one who hit Kyoko, and he turned his attention to the knife-wielders. Ducking one's thrust, he grabbed the outstretched wrist and snapped the bone with a casual flick of his own, causing the thug to cry out in pain and drop the knife. He then slammed his head into the guy's face, knocking him unconscious. It seemed that even though he hadn't even thrown a punch in months, the art still came to him as naturally as breathing. The other knife-user tried to stab Ranma, but he simply sidestepped and smacked the still running, off-balance thug into a wall, causing him to slide to the ground unconscious. Turning to the last one, who was using the pipe, Ranma waited for him to act first. He was not disappointed as the burly man swung at him like a baseball player. Ranma didn't move, he just caught the pipe, and while staring into the goon's fearful eyes, slowly bent it in half. He then took it from the other man's suddenly loose grip and dropped it to the ground. The guy almost wet himself staring into those eyes and took off like the fury of hell itself was after him, and maybe it was. Turning Ranma let the battle tension ease from his body. He stared at the manager's face. She had fallen unconscious, and he picked her up, careful not to jostle her. He stared at her face and felt a feeling of protectiveness come over him, one he had not felt for a while now. Not since a certain other blue-black haired girl had been a focus in his life. 

"I broke my oath for her…" Ranma whispered as he continued to watch her face. He smiled slightly.

"Well, it was worth it to protect her, and It'll just be this once…" Smiling, he took Soichiro's leash, picked up her purse and his wallet, as well as the bag of dog-food, and headed home, to Ikkoku.

When he arrived, the others were already in his room partying, so he was able to sneak the manager into her room, that is after an embarrassing moment of reaching into the pocket of her tight jeans and fishing her keys out while trying not to think about what he was touching. Setting her in her futon, he covered her up and checked to make sure she had no lasting injuries. Nodding satisfactorily after finding that she would be fine in the morning, he swept some hair from her face, and just watched her for a while. He then crept out, clicking the light off as he did, and after feeding and tying up Mr. Soichiro, he warily walked up to his room and tried to get some sleep. With the crazies partying in his room though, it was quite difficult.

She heard a voice, his voice.

_"Touch her and die!" _She smiled slightly and slept a bit easier.

Kyoko awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache, and a hazy recollection of the events that transpired the previous night.

"Oh… What hit me?" She remembered four men mugging her and Ranma, and then threatening to…

"Oh god!" She then remembered seeing Ranma stop a pipe from hitting her, but then being struck over the head anyway by another. She had been quite dizzy and could remember only brief flashes of what happened next. She did remember one of the thugs go flying into a wall though, but she fell unconscious soon after that.

"I'll have to ask Ranma what happened I suppose…" She noticed the dog food had been put away and a note stood by her bed.

"Kyoko, I put away the dog food, and made sure to feed Soichiro. I also cooked you a light breakfast; hopefully it's not cold. After last night, I think you should take it easy today. Ranma…" She read the note to herself a few more times and smiled slightly. It was sweet of him to worry about her like that. Wincing a bit from the pain in her head, she decided she would talk to him later. Her nose detected something delicious and she glanced over to her table. Resting on it was a delicious looking breakfast, and with surprising gusto, Kyoko devoured it, savoring the wonderful flavor.

"I had no idea he was such a good cook!" She thought to herself.

Ranma brushed his teeth wearily. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. The three nutcases had been up till three in the morning partying, and even after they left, sleep was elusive. He spit into the sink and headed back to his room to get dressed. He had the day off, so he figured he might as well go buy some supplies and then study for a while in a library somewhere. His mind wandered and he found himself thinking about Kyoko again. He hoped she would be alright, and he was also nervous that she might have seen him fighting last night. He wanted Ranma Saotome to stay dead, and if she saw Ranma Goken using martial arts, then that would be difficult to ensure. Although he had to admit, beating those thugs into the ground had felt good. Subconsciously one of his fists clenched. It had felt really good, especially since they deserved it. He headed out the door and almost bumped into Kyoko, who was sweeping as always.

"I wonder why she always sweeps when I'm leaving or coming back…" He thought to himself. She seemed to be trying to say something, so he decided to wait and see what it was. Finally she just blurted it out.

"What happened last night? I'm afraid my memory is hazy at best." Ranma blinked a few times before registering her question.

"Oh! Uh well…" He sweated as he watched her inquisitive face.

"Make this good Goken!" He screamed in his head.

"Well, after those guys hit you, um, one of them accidentally hit another, um, and then they all started fighting until only one was left, and I uh, sorta snuck up and hit him on the head…" He gauged her reaction and sweated as she seemed to be thinking about what he said.

"Oh god! She knowssheknowssheknowssheknowssheknows…" She started talking again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, it sounds like…" He gulped and sweated.

"Even criminals don't have very much loyalty to one another! How terrible!" He blinked, then repeated what she said to himself and blinked again. 

"Man she isn't very observant is she?" Ranma thought to himself. She turned back to him and smiled.

"Thank you for protecting me Ranma. How can I ever thank you?" Ranma blushed a bit.

"You can say you'll be mine…" Ranma thought to himself.

"Oh there's no need to thank me. I didn't do much anyway…" She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. She smiled at him as she leaned back.

"You did plenty. You protected me…" She then went inside, leaving a frozen Ranma to stand in front of Maison Ikkoku. Finally after several minutes he touched his cheek in wonder. 

"She-she kissed me…" He thought in awe. And it was because he protected her.

"Protect her…" He muttered.

"It felt good to protect her… Just like Aka…" He stopped himself and shook his head wearily.

"Stop that fool! You're Ranma Goken now! Remember? You're just a student who works at a book store, not a jock martial artist…" Briefly his thoughts flashed to Kasumi, the one person he allowed himself to think about. He wondered what she would think of him now. Banishing these contemplative thoughts from his head, Ranma left for the convenience store in search of cheap nourishment. He did not notice Kyoko watching him with a smile on her face from her window. 

A few weeks passed, and things fell into their usual pattern…

Ranma stared at the book in front of him with an intensity that would make one worry. He didn't even seem to blink, so focused was he. Which is why Mr. Yotsuya took a guilty sort of pleasure out of covering his eyes. Ranma didn't react for a moment, but his fists did clench and unclench and his teeth could almost be heard gritting.

"YOTSUYA!" 

Kyoko didn't even bother wondering what it was this time, she simply continued to sip her tea, thinking that she should try this blend again some time as it had a certain sharp flavor to it that made it taste a bit more interesting than her usual green or oolong tea. The phone ringing caused her to stop her contemplation of the various teas she drank and answer.

"Hello? Maison Ikkoku…" She listened for a moment.

"Oh! It's you!" She looked over at the calendar.

"Yes I already have it marked down, next Sunday right? Okay, I'll see you then…" She hung up and sighed sadly.

"Soichiro…"

Yotsuya smirked at the fuming Ranma and held up a hand.

"Hold lad, I bring ill tidings…" Ranma held up a book, ready to be thrown.

"You got five seconds!" Yotsuya sweated but nodded.

"Very well, I have heard a rumor that the landlord may be paying us a visit in the near future… Straight from Mrs. Ichinose's mouth no less!" Ranma growled.

"You…interrupted my studying…to tell me…THAT!" Yotsuya sweated more.

"Don't you understand young Ranma! The landlord no doubt has come to kick out delinquent tenants!" Ranma grit his teeth.

"Then I guess you'd better start packing! Now get the hell out of my room!" He yelled as he threw the book he held. Yotsuya wisely decided that discretion is the better part of valor. Ranma sat down to resume his studying, before realizing that he had thrown his book through Yotsuya's hole in an attempt to hit the snake.

"Aw hell…" He muttered.

That Sunday, an incident as sharp as the taste of Wasabi occured…

"Hello! Is anyone home?" An old man yelled as he and a young girl stepped through the doorway of Maison Ikkoku. Kyoko rushed down the hall, clad in a very nice dress.

"Father!" The various residents of the boarding house fell down the stairs where they had been eavesdropping.

"Father!?" They all said at once. Kyoko looked puzzled but shrugged and invited the two guests in. Akemi pointed a finger at Kyoko.

"I bet she was scouting out delinquent tenants!" Ranma stepped forward slightly.

"Then I guess you have a lot to worry about." He then turned to Mr. Otonashi.

"Hello, my name is Ranma Goken, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Mr. Otonashi blinked at him while the other tenants glared.

"Kiss up!" Yotsuya muttered.

"Yes, nice to meet you as well." Mr. Otonashi said.Kyoko took his arm gently.

"Let's not stand in the hall Father…" She turned to the little girl.

"You too Ikuko." Ikuko smiled.

"I'll wait here Auntie…" She then turned to Ranma, and stared for a moment.

"On second thought I'll go with him!" Ranma blinked, as did everyone else. Kyoko's smile grew strained while Mr. Otonashi became a bit angry.

"Ikuko! Don't impose!" Ranma sweated as Ikuko grabbed his arm.

"Aw, I'm not! I just want to go with him!" The old man turned to Ranma, who was rubbing the back of is head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, could you watch her for just a little bit?" Ranma groaned inwardly but nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Sure…"

Ikuko burst into his room the second Ranma opened the door. He sweated again but closed the door and got out a cushion for her to sit on.

"Um, here, you can sit on this." She smiled and took his invitation. He then rummaged around for a second before handing her a can.

"You want a soda?" She nodded.

"Yes thank you! You're so nice!" Ranma smiled nervously and sat down himself against the wall.

"Uh thanks…" They sat in silence for a few minutes while Ikuko sipped her drink. Finally Ranma had to say something.

"So you're the manager's niece huh?" Ikuko nodded.

"Yup! They sent me to help my Grandfather because he has a bad back." Ranma nodded at this.

"So I wonder how old…" Ikkuko interrupted him.

"Twelve." He sat up.

"No way! That's way to young!" Ikuko smiled happily.

"Wow, do I really look that grown-up!" Ranma blinked and sweated.

"Uh yeah, you look really grown-up…but I wonder how old the manager is…" Ikuko hmmed to herself.

"Aunt Kyoko? I have no idea… Hey, they should be ready to go now!" Ranma blinked.

"Go? Go where?" He followed Ikuko down the stairs and into the manager's room, curious as to what was going on.

"Are we ready yet?" Ikuko asked. Mr. Otonashi had his back bent and looked to be in a lot of pain. Kyoko looked up at her and Ranma.

"Your Grandpa's hurt his back Ikuko…" Ikuko groaned.

"But we can't go back now!" Kyoko sighed.

"But what can we do?" Ikkuko looked up at Ranma, and smiled.

"How the heck do I get into these things?" Ranma thought to himself as he supported Mr. Otonashi as the four of them walked down the street. Ikuko looked up at Kyoko.

"Aunt Kyoko…" She looked over at Ranma.

"I think he likes me… He's so nice!" Ranma sweated big time.

"What is she talking about?" Mr. Otonashi grabbed his shirt.

"You're a kind boy, but I won't let you have my Granddaughter! Do you hear me?!" Ranma bowed his head.

"Why me?"

After obtaining some flowers at a local stand, the group made their way to a cemetery. Ranma watched curiously as Kyoko and the other two stopped before a fairly non-descript grave and began the traditional ceremony of honoring the dead.

"Their ancestors maybe?" He thought to himself as he watched them light incense and take turns kneeling in prayer. Mr. Otonashi turned to Ranma.

"Would you mind lighting some incense as well?" Ranma started but nodded his head.

"Um, sure…" He did so and kneeled to offer a prayer, bowing his head as he did. After, he turned to Kyoko and asked a question.

"So, uh, whose grave is this?" She smiled wistfully as a stray wind picked up.

"My husband's…" Ranma gasped and stared wide-eyed at her as she closed her eyes in remembrance. 

"Hu-hu-husband! As in spouse? Groom?" Kyoko nodded.

"Yes…" Mr. Otonashi stepped forward.

"And my son as well… Soichiro." Ranma got up and Kyoko knelt once more, asking for some privacy. Ranma and the other two obliged her and stepped out a bit. Ranma stared dazedly out at the horizon while Mr. Otonashi spoke.

"I feel like Kyoko was cheated. Less than six months after she came to us as a bride…" He heaved a tired sigh of old pain.

"My son passed away…" Ranma listened but his mind was filled with a maelstrom of thoughts, so many that he could not sort them all out. He turned suddenly and looked back at the still kneeling Kyoko, who looked to be whispering to her Husband.

"Husband…" His mind processed that word slowly.

"She's a widow… All this time…I never knew…" Kyoko bowed her head lower in sadness.

"Kyoko… Your Soichiro is dead…please; please don't live in the past…I know what it's like… It's something you never truly escape from… Unless you're willing to embrace the future." Ranma clenched a fist by his side.

"I promise that I will become a man worthy of you and your ideals…" His hand unclenched.

"And so you…you… you've got to look ahead…"

**Author's Notes** **(Please Read!)**: Man this chapter is bit longer than my usual ones huh? Although I hope you enjoyed it. Next time Ranma takes the exams, makes a scene while drunk, and a certain arrogant tennis coach enters the picture. And now for the usual addressing of certain comments I received and questions I was asked. First as to why I got rid of the curse. There are a myriad of reasons for that one. First of all I intended this fic to be a sort of fresh start for Ranma. A rebirth if you will, so naturally the curse had to go. To be honest I find the curse to be a sort of gimmick of the series. Meant to intrigue people, not drive Ranma ½. Even Takahashi-san sort of ignores it as the series goes on, only really using it as a handicap for Ranma or for comic relief. Anyway, keeping the curse would just dilute the story, besides, the whole thing with people mistaking the curse as Ranma's girlfriend or sister has been done to death. As for the Kasumi scene in the beginning, well, if you've read my other Ranma stories than you know that I have a thing for R+K as a couple. I just think that they make an interesting match, because even though they seem to be opposites, they really have a lot in common if you look closely. I know Kasumi said younger men bore her in the beginning of the series, but Nabiki also said that boys find Akane weird in that story, which is odd since they all wanted to date her, plus you can call Ranma a lot of things, but he certainly isn't boring. I am not portraying Ranma as a saint. I have no idea where that came from. I am merely showing that even though he has his rough edges, he is still a good person at heart, and I try to portray him that way in all my stories. I don't care if he was sad only three times in the whole manga, he's sad in this fic too okay. In the first chapter I mention Ranma as not being a quitter and then he swears off the art, well Ranma doesn't view that as quitting. He views it as starting anew. He sees martial arts as the cause of many of his problems, and in a way it is, so he sheds it along with his curse and old life in favor of a new one. In his mind he isn't giving up, besides, you'll see that Ranma can't get rid of his old problems just like that, and that he can't deny that the art is a part of him, and that is sort of the point of this whole story. Kyoko has to move forward and embrace the future, and Ranma has to look back and accept the past. Is that deep enough for ya? Well that's all. Please review and send e-mail! Thank you! Come again!


End file.
